Verdades Incondicionais
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: A luta Hyuuga ao ponto de vista de um verdadeiro ninja. x HYUUGA NEJI/HYUUGA HINATA x


Verdades Incondicionais

Foi interessante. Era muito diferente do que eu jamais vi. Era muito mais interessante que sangue. Muito mais interessante que aquele garoto Aburame. Era realmente impressionante...

O tal de Hyuuga Neji... Me deu um certo incômodo... Tudo o que ele falava...

Estranhamente me soava familiar... Como Yashamaru me disse, antes de eu aniquila-lo.

EU senti pena. Pela primeira vez senti pena.

Pena daquela pequena Hyuuga que tinha que enfrenta-lo... Pena de que ela pudesse morrer... Não pelas minhas mãos... Mas pelas dele...

Pelas mãos de alguém de sua família... Pelas mãos de uma pessoa que você confiava...

Sensação de ser traída... Não ser porque... Mas sinto que ela e eu compartilhamos da mesma dor...

Quando ele terminou de falar, e ela ficou sem esperanças... Ouvi um loiro encoraja-la... E deu certo... Ela estava...

Sem medo do que ia ocorrer...

Foi aí que eu vi um brilho diferente no olhar daquele Hyuuga...

Quando aquela luta começou eu percebi... Ele já havia derrotado-a. Era muito mais forte...

E eu tinha plena certeza de que ele ia mata-la...

Eu senti realmente pena, então. Estranho... Eu sentia vontade de mata-la... Como todos que estavam lá... Sim... Eu queria matar todos...

Mas eu não queria faze-la sofrer... Queria mata-la sem que ela sentisse dor... Que ela pudesse apenas se sentir aliviada...

Os movimentos de ambos eram incríveis. Ouvi Baki dizer que ambos estavam com as forças igualadas... Baka... Ela ia morrer... Mais um pouco... Aquele ataque ia ser o último...

Mas não foi. Ambos se acertaram, mas eu notei que ele desviou do ponto vital dela...

Entendi...

Ele não a odiava, como havia dito...

Ele não queria mata-la, como havia exclamado...

Ele não a odiava... Como seus olhos se mostraram...

Então aquele brilho nos olho era...

Medo...

Medo de mata-la...

Medo de ter que lutar contra ela...

Ele queria passar no teste...

Mas não queria machuca-la...

Por isso ele disse tudo aquilo...

Ele falou aquilo...

Só para fazê-la desistir...

Tolo...

Culpe o loiro por isso...

Ela não teve culpa se pôs todas as esperanças no baka...

Senti que ele estava com medo... Medo de continuar a lutar... E mata-la...

Mas ela se levantou... e ele fez uma cara de surpresa e ódio...

Tentando esconder o simples fato de que ele estava desmoronando...

Não iria ser uma boa idéia... Não é?

Mostrar isso a todos...

Eu sei como se sente...

Mas eu me sinto mais parecido com a menina...

Por falar nisso...

Sinto que no olhar de determinação dela...

Há um olhar de desprezo...

E desapontamento...

Ela não o despreza...

Ela despreza o simples fato de que ele a fere sem ela não ter feito nada...

Ele a fere... Querendo colocar tudo o que ele sentiu... Nela...

Mas ele não percebe...

Ele tem Byakugan e não percebe esse olhar...

Nem esse... Nem o outro...

Ele não percebe que ela está se desapontando com ele...

Que ela nunca mais irá agir da mesma maneira como ele...

Nunca irá chamá-lo mais de "nii-chan"

Não consigo mais olhar para isso...

Queria poder impedir isso...

Mas aí eu estaria me importando...

Mas eu me importo...

Shukaku me diz isso...

Eu sei que ele também sente vontade...

De gritar para ela desistir...

De fazer ela desistir...

De acabar com essa luta agonizante...

Essa luta cruel e sem sentido...

Que está fazendo ambos irem para um abismo...

E não conseguirem mais sair de lá...

Tenho vontade de sair daqui...

Tenho vontade de fechar meus olhos e ignorar o que está acontecendo...

Mas eu não posso...

Da mesma maneira que eu odeio...

Eu amo...

Porque um deles irá cair...

E não poderá mais se levantar...

A vida deles nunca mais será a mesma...

Tudo por culpa dos ninjas...

Eu queria poder observa-los eternamente...

E Shukaku também...

Porque nós dois queremos saber...

Como essa tragédia termina...

Ela caiu...

Acho que teve uma parada cardíaca...

Ele machucou-a para afogar suas lágrimas...

Que não foram derramadas...

Ele bateu nela...

Só para aproveitar a chance...

Pois sabe que nunca mais...

Poderá tocar nela...

Que infelicidade...

Muito triste...

Até pra mim... Isso é triste...

Eu vou fazer uma visita para a menina...

Mas não vou mata-la...

Pois ela está morta...

Morreu assim que percebeu que ele não se importava com ela...

Porque ela não viu...

O que eu vi nos olhos dele...

Aquele olhar de abandono...

De tristeza...

De infelicidade...

De que ele está morrendo...

E que nada poderá salva-lo...

A não ser seu perdão...

O seu, entendeu Hyuuga Hinata?

Mas duvido que o perdoe...

Pois ele não é tão inteligente...

A ponto de perceber...

Que você o amava...

Da mesma maneira que ele te amava...

Amor...

Essa "coisa" que mata todos...

Sem arrancar sangue...

Que mata todos que se envolvem...

Mas mesmo assim... Todos querem isso...

Porque todos os seres humanos...

Tem a necessidade de serem amados...

E você, Hyuuga Neji...

Eu sei que você pousou sua mão em seu coração...

Só para ver se ele continua batendo...

Só para saber se você continua vivo...

Mesmo sabendo que...

Não quer isso...

E você... Hyuuga Hinata...

Vi seu último olhar...

Que você ia perdoá-lo...

Mas nunca mais ia amá-lo...

Porque no momento em que os senseis o impediram...

Você fez uma promessa... Não é?

A promessa de esquece-lo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

esperu q tenham gostado

minha primeira NejiHina

e foi feita pelo ponto d vista do Gaara

aproveitem

por favor, reviews!


End file.
